Bordes Deshilachados
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: La caída comienza en los bordes. [Traducción] [Berthold x Mikasa]


**Bordes Deshilachados**

''La caída se inicia en los bordes''

 _ **Geofount**_

* * *

A veces se pregunta si son la misma persona.

Todas las noches ella se sentará de espaldas a él. Ella se echaría hacia atrás, con el fuego proyectando sombras a lo largo de sus hombros curvados y cabello oscuro del mismo color que el suyo, y sus rodillas extendidas hacia su pecho. Se sentará mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche. No es necesario, pero aún a si lo hace.

Y siempre es lo mismo.

Todas las noches él tiende al fuego y prepara cualquier comida que puedan engullir ese día. Cuando la comida esté lista, se mantendrán sin decir una palabra. Y cada noche, siempre igual, ella se ira a dormir sin decir una palabra. Mikasa solo habla cuando es absolutamente necesario. Bertholdt es lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo

Ella nunca llora ni grita. La mayoría de las veces ella guarda silencio y cuando habla, sus palabras son bajas y silenciosas. A veces la compara con una casa abandonada. Él sabe, porque él es ella. Exactamente lo mismo. Una cáscara estéril vacía cuyos ocupantes se habían ido uno por uno, dejando atrás, una cáscara oscura que todavía está de pie, esperando por ellos, el tan ansiado regreso.

Pero nadie vuelve.

— _Había un libro que Armin tenía cuando éramos niños —._ Mikasa, como Bertholdt, solo habla cuando tiene algo importante que decir, así que cuando ella le dice esto, él sabe que es importante.

— _Fue un libro sobre el mundo exterior. Solíamos leerlo todo el tiempo. Eren y Armin especialmente. Podían pasar horas pegados a el. Lo leía a veces, pero prefería verlos leerlo. En tiempos más felices. Para ellos simbolizaba las mejores cosas que este mundo tiene para ofrecer, todas las cosas hermosas que existen en el. Creo que para ellos ese libro simboliza el futuro y... y la esperanza_

Se pone la bufanda alrededor de la cara, justo debajo de los ojos. Eso amortigua sus palabras, pero aun así él la escucha.

— _Esperaban ver el océano más que nada._

Ella no llora y él no dice que lo siente, ambos albergan los sentimientos respectivos.

¿Por qué ella le contó sobre eso? él nunca lo supo, pero luego comenzó a preguntarse qué pasó con ese libro. Tal vez se había quemado en el fuego que siguió o tal vez había sido destruido por los pies que huían.

Pero de alguna manera, Bertholdt no puede evitar imaginar que eso no sucedió. En cambio, lo visualiza sentado entre las ruinas de la última ciudad de la humanidad, tal vez enterrado bajo escombros o cuerpos. Se lo imagina sentado allí, vulnerable a los elementos sin que nadie se ocupe de él. En su imaginación lo ve decaer, lentamente. Las páginas se secarán y se volverán amarillas y quebradizas. Las bellas imágenes del océano y los campos se desvanecen bajo el duro resplandor del sol y después de un tiempo las páginas comenzarán a desgarrarse y rasgarse. Justo en los bordes, al principio, y luego más y más adentro, hasta que se destruya por completo, y con cada página también las esperanzas pasadas para lo que pudo ser un futuro

Bertholdt intenta olvidarlo. Por alguna razón inexplicable, no le gusta pensar en ese libro y todos sus bordes deshilachados.

Cuando él había desenterrado el primer alijo de latas de gasolina, ella le había preguntado: _"¿Estás preparado para esto, verdad?"_

Se había preguntado para qué había querido decir exactamente que se había preparado. ¿La huida, la destrucción, las muertes, el intento de rescate fallido, la traición? ¿Todos ellos, ninguno de ellos?

Al final, decidió que realmente no importaba cuál era y dejó su pregunta sin respuesta.

Annie había sido la primera en morir. Bertholdt debería haber sabido que iría tras ella. Lo había visto descender por la pared, pero en ese momento Bertholdt no lo sabía. No sobre Annie. Después de que Armin se lo contó, se convenció a sí mismo de que era un mentiroso y lo era, pero no sobre que Annie fuera capturada.

 _Los guerreros caídos no sirven para nadie_.

El titán mono rompió su cristal como si fuera un fino vaso de vino en lugar del legendario acero que ninguna cuchilla había podido cortar. Los fragmentos salpicaron 100 metros en todas las direcciones, una lluvia de rojo que era horriblemente hermosa. Rojo como rubíes. Como la sangre que alguna vez fluyo dentro de ella, como la que fluía dentro de él.

Como la que ahora manchaba sus manos

Él lleva los suministros y ella lo sigue. Se esconden en los árboles cuando el peligro se acerca, silencioso e inmóvil. Ellos no tienen cuchillas. Él no había traído ninguna y la suya era franca cuando la atrapó. No tienen forma de defenderse, por lo que se esconden, a veces durante días a la vez, a medida que disminuyen sus suministros y mueren de hambre. El agua la pueden llevar consigo, pero la comida es otra cosa.

La comida es abundante, cuando sus pies llegan al suelo del bosque para recuperarla. Ella diseña una correa de honda y matan ardillas. Hay mucho para tener en el mundo. Sin hombres que lo saqueen, ha florecido. Hay pájaros, bandadas tan gruesas que borran el cielo, y la noche está viva con el grito de los insectos. En los árboles en los que se esconden, algunas veces un animal, por lo general un ciervo o algún otro tipo de criatura ungulada, vagabundea. Los animales no les temen a los titanes porque los titanes no los comen. Y no tienen miedo del hombre porque el hombre ha estado ausente del mundo por cien años.

Mikasa diseña un arco y flechas y un día dispara a uno de los ciervos. Pasan dos días siguiendo su rastro de sangre herida hasta donde finalmente ha caído. No pueden comerlo, ya que ha caído a los pies de un titán y tampoco tienen la oportunidad de disparar más ciervos. El ciervo huye de su olor después de eso.

Ella nunca intenta atacarlo. Él piensa que es porque ella no tiene una buena arma para usar con él, e incluso haciéndola, él todavía tiene la sangre de un titán. Tendría que ser muy afortunada y matarlo de un solo golpe o esperar acabar con él antes de que sanase. De cualquier forma, ella nunca lo ataca. Bertholdt puede pensar en un millón del porque no lo haría y una de las razones por las que debería hacerlo, pero luego se da cuenta de que ella se quedaría sola y eventualmente moriría.

 _"Rompe su esperanza como si te rompieran la columna"_ , había dicho el titán mono y le había hecho ambas cosas a Eren. Como titán, Eren era impresionante pero inexperto, y como humano era frágil como una ramita. Él no era el protector, estaba protegido, pero cuando todos los protectores (como Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Hannes, y todos) estaban muertos o incapacitados, él se convirtió en la víctima.

Mikasa y Bertholdt son muy parecidos. Solo tenían suficiente espacio en sus corazones para preocuparse por unas pocas personas y aún menos para odiar.

Bertholdt no había matado a Eren. Y tal vez por eso estaba sentada de espaldas a él.

Hay momentos en los que piensa que tal vez no sean tan parecidos. En su grupo, ella había sido la protectora. Ella había sido la que se defendió, la que se pondría en peligro para proteger a sus dos mejores camaradas. En su grupo, Armin había sido el pensador y el planificador. Eren había sido la determinación, la emoción, la cadena roja del destino que los unía a todos.

Para Bertholdt, era diferente. Él había sido el estable, el pilar. Annie había sido el borde, la que estaba a mitad de camino y a medio camino, la más solitaria, pero aún reacia a dar el último pasó hacia afuera. Él la había amado por eso.

Reiner estaba más cerca de lo que Mikasa había sido en su grupo. Reiner había sido el protector, el guardaespaldas, el tipo grande, el atleta, el hermano mayor. Bertholdt lo extraña más que a nada.

 _"¿Qué somos ahora?",_ Se pregunta a medida que avanzan a través del día del bosque por un día estable, sin ver a nadie, sin escuchar a nadie. Entonces él piensa que no importaba lo que son ahora. Porque todo lo que tenían que mostrar era el uno al otro.

A veces él piensa que son muy diferentes.

— _Los habría matado a todos —_ dice cuando están sentados en un árbol esperando que los titanes se vayan. Sus manos se aprietan. — _Todavía lo haría si pudiera_

Bertholdt no quiere matar a nadie, ni siquiera a los titanes. Él nunca lo hizo. Sin embargo, fue su pie el que derribó la pared. Fue su culpa que la humanidad, toda la humanidad estuviera muerta. Es curioso cómo fuera él, el que odiaba la confrontación, el asesino y ella, tan dispuesta a matar y sacrificar, no lo era.

Sin embargo, Mikasa nunca menciona esto. Incluso cuando él había secuestrado a Eren ella nunca lo había llamado un asesino, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros sí lo habían hecho. Tal vez fue porque no había matado a Eren ni a Armin, las únicas dos personas que había amado.

Mikasa y Bertholdt son muy parecidos, pero no en este aspecto. Bertholdt sabe que es un asesino, incluso si no fue él quien mató a Eren.

Lo primero que le preguntó cuándo despertó fue: _"¿Por qué?"_

Al principio pensó que se refería a la destrucción de la ciudad. Quería decirle que no lo decía en serio, que solo habían venido para salvar a Annie, que no sabían qué estaba planeando el titán mono. _"Rompe el centro",_ había dicho el titán mono _, "y todo se derrumba"._ El titán mono no sabía que los túneles subterráneos se extendían a lo largo de la parte inferior de la ciudad, pero había aprendido. Esa fue la parte más aterradora de todas.

Mikasa había cerrado sus ojos pero no había lágrimas. Bertholdt lo sabía porque él había hecho lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo

— _¿Por qué? —_ Exigió de nuevo. _— ¿Por qué me salvaste?_

Él nunca le respondió y nunca más volvió a preguntárselo.

Bertholdt siempre lidera y Mikasa siempre lo sigue. Ella nunca le pregunta a dónde van y él nunca se lo dice. Supone que cree que están buscando otros supervivientes, tal vez algún bolsillo perdido de la humanidad en algún rincón del mundo que escapó de alguna manera de las garras de los titanes.

Bertholdt no espera eso, aunque nunca se lo dice. Cuando finalmente llegan al lugar que ha estado buscando, se detiene igual que el latido de un corazón roto.

El viento es fuerte y salado, y sobre ellos la gaviota rueda, gritando en lenguajes duros. El agua se mueve, adentro y afuera, rizos de color verde oscuro y azul, un sonido que es aterrador y calmante. Ante él hay una inmensidad como nunca antes había visto. El borde del mundo. El final de todas las cosas.

Bertholdt no ve la cara de Mikasa mientras avanza. Lentamente, como un robot, como un niño que recién comienza a encontrar sus pies, se mueve hasta que el agua le salpica las botas.

Ella está parada allí, el viento chocando en su hermoso cabello del mismo color que el suyo, y el agua empapando su ropa.

El océano.

Él se pregunta si se ve igual a esa imagen en ese libro del que ella había hablado, ese libro que yacía decadente en la destrucción de su antigua casa y sus viejos amigos, cadáveres que se pudren en el suelo de un hogar que ha dejado de existir.

Ese libro que, a estas alturas, se habría hecho añicos gracias a los bordes deshilachados.

— _¿Por qué? —_ La palabra es dura y absurdamente dolorosa. Contra sus muslos, los puños de Mikasa tiemblan. Cuando se vuelve para mirarlo, su cara está arrugada, las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos.

— _¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! —_ Exige. _— ¿Por qué aquí de todos los lugares? ¿Por qué?_

Cuando ella se mueve hacia él, retrocede un paso, solo una vez, y ella lo tira a la arena. Sus manos están alrededor de su garganta, rodeando su carne, aplicando presión. Se le ocurre por un breve momento que ha tenido un arma todo el tiempo pero nunca lo ha usado. Ella está gritando, pero él no puede entenderla. El agua salpica contra su rostro mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre él en las olas. El agua salada le pica la carne.

Y él piensa. Aquí tal vez ella finalmente lo mataría como debería haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo, cuando Reiner y él primero habían secuestrado a Eren. Aquí en el borde hecho jirones de todas las cosas con Mikasa encima de él y el agua del océano en sus oídos.

Aquí en el fin del mundo.

Pero no lo hace. Sus manos se aflojan y está temblando tanto que puede sentir cada parte de ella que lo toca.

Entonces sus manos están sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo, allí en vez de alrededor de su cuello. Su rostro se transforma en algo lastimero, un dolor profundo al que nunca le ha dado voz. Bertholdt entiende.

Porque él es ella. Exactamente lo mismo

Su pelo se arrastra húmedamente contra su mejilla y en sus oídos agujereados por el agua, su aliento jadea. Todo su cuerpo tiembla. Ella llora. Notas melódicas de un hogar vacío que hace eco al darse cuenta de que nadie regresara.

Contra su carne, sus lágrimas picaban peor que el agua salada.

Más tarde, mientras se sientan en la hierba, ahí donde todo acaba y empieza al mismo tiempo, ella le pregunta

— _¿Por qué me salvaste?_

Y esta vez, él responde.

— _No es que fueras alguien especial ¿Sabes? Salvé a un ser humano, una persona, una vida. No me importaba quién fuera —_ Sus manos se cierran con fuerza — _Solo quería salvar a alguien._

Él se siente mal del estómago al decir esto. Salvar a una persona no era suficiente para expiar nada de lo que había hecho. Estaba lejos de ser un héroe .Había sido un titán inútil, sin poder completar la misión que le habían encomendado, y un ser humano despreciable.

Tal vez ese era el problema con los titanes cambiantes. No eran totalmente titánicos ni completamente humanos, por lo que al final no tuvieron más remedio estar perpetuamente en el medio.

Pero Mikasa se está riendo. Algo gutural, algo que nunca podría haber sido considerada una risa de alegría, y en su rostro se extiende el rojo. Gotas caen, una línea suave que se inserta en la bufanda mientras se la acerca a la nariz. Esa cadena roja del destino que la unía a él.

Está empapado en aquello que alguna vez represento los sueños de Armin, la libertad de Eren, la familia que nunca volverá.

— _Me alegro entonces_

La caída comienza en los bordes.

* * *

 **Estoy alegre, digo, es mi primera traducción. La verdad es que mi ingles esta del caño a si que no se que tan bien me quedo esto pero me esforcé haciéndolo, mas aun sabiendo que es de mi ship favorita. De antemano, le agradezco mucho a la autora original de este precioso fic y como veran, su avatar esta en el inicio. Dejare el link de la historia original al final.**

 **Muchas gracias a quien sea que lo lea, criticas (sean buenas o malas) son bienvenidas. En fin, los dejare leyendo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Link de la historia:** /works/994023

 ** _-Zeth_**


End file.
